


Say Something

by kaywritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, i hate myself for this ok, i wrote this on the ride home from seeing it, its a highkey self insert, lowkey tlj spoilers, not super bad but if you wanna avoid spoilers dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesthings/pseuds/kaywritesthings
Summary: Kay misses Luke.





	Say Something

Kay looked up at Rey. Though she had grown old and withered, she maintained that same, hopeful glint in her eyes as she pressed the paper into Rey’s hands. It was folded neatly, sealed shut with tape and reading “Luke” on the front.

“Rey,” she said gently, “When you see Luke...I need you to give this to him.”

Rey looked up at her, and tucked the paper into her pocket. There was a beat, and something seemed to pass between them. Kay’s lips turned into a smile, and Rey nodded.

“I will,” she replied. “I promise.”

“I don't know if it will change anything, but…” Kay sighed. “I have to try.”

“You’re his wife, I’m sure he’ll listen.”

Kay laughed softly and shook her head. “Luke isn't like that. He's stubborn. Rey, All men are confusing, but  _ Luke _ is the epitome of confusing.”

Rey paused, a question lingering on her lips. It was a moment before the words tumbled from her mouth. “Aren't Jedi forbidden to have attachments?”

“Luke is different,” Kay whispered. “He’s always been different…I love him, and he loves me. Or, at least, he  _ did _ . I don't know how much could have changed in the years he’s been gone. But he was kind, gentle, caring. He couldn't live without love. He's full of love, he always has been. I…” she sighed. “Rey, please bring him home to me.”

Rey couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at the pressure Kay was setting on her.  _ Bring her husband home. Bring her happiness back.  _ She chewed her lip, but nodded confidently.

“I will.”

-

Rey cried out in aggravation as she slammed her staff into the metal door. Luke couldn't stay in there forever, he  _ couldn't.  _ The resistance needed him! They needed their hero back.

She was about to give up when she remembered the promise she'd made Kay. She glanced down at her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper. She pressed a hand against the door and took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Master Skywalker,” she said, trying to sound confident, “I have a message for you.”

There was a pause before Luke responded, his voice muffled. “From who?”

“It's from Kay.” Rey bent down and slipped the paper underneath the door.

With shaking hands, Luke picked up the paper. Ran his fingers over the smooth ridges. He swallowed and unfolded it, his eyes scanning over the writing. Kay’s handwriting was neat, but so very recognizable. So very  _ her _ .

_ Dear Luke, _

_ I hope you receive this well. I know it's been a long time, and I can't imagine what you've been through. When it comes down to it, I really just hope you're safe. Safe and comfortable, wherever you are. _

_ I know the reasons you left are probably more complicated than I can even comprehend. But the resistance needs you.  _ I _ need you. I miss you so much. _

_ I just want to see you. And...if this doesn't convince you to come back, I don't know what will. Because I thought you loved me. If you loved me, you would return. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left in the first place. _

_ Do you remember the days we spent together after the war was over? You took me all over the galaxy and let me see things I'd never even imagined existed. I remember how you looked at me, and how you took my hand and told me you loved me. You told me that you would take me wherever I wanted, and we could live out the rest of our days wherever I wanted to go. _

_ I hate that that never happened. _

_ But it still can. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Kay. _

Luke stared at the letter for a minute. He let out a soft sigh and placed it next to him. He covered his face with his hands, and took a deep breath.

“Master Skywalker.” Rey’s voice pierced his mind, making him look up. He eyed the door for a moment, and opened it.

“I’ll go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is a trashy self insert, it's 3am dont make fun of me


End file.
